Hinata's deal to the devil
by Lyzza8364
Summary: Naruhina fanfic. Hinata has been in love with Naruto ever since she can remember. She just wants to impress him and her father. The devil has had his eyes on hinata for a long time but can Naruto save her from his apprenticeship or will Hinata fall into his trap and become evil . I suck at summary's so just read and review. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's deal to the devil

This is my first Naruhina story so please be nice. i only have three things to say 1. I know that there are grammar and spelling mistakes I will take care of that. 2. This is my first story so I don't expect it to be perfect neither should you. 3. I am open to any suggestions.

* * *

Hinata walked through the empty streets of konoha, after the way her father yelled at her earlier she had no intentions of going back to the Hyuga estate anytime soon now. She had failed her father. She couldn't impress her father and that was that there was not a shred of pride in her at the moment, if she couldn't impress Hiashi how is she going to impress Naruto.

* Flashback*

"I can't believe you talked me into training with you, you obviously just wasted my time" said Hiashi while rubbing off the dirt he had attracted by walking around in the dirt. "Please, father give me another chance, I beg you." Hinata didn't know how long she could hold back the tears that were starting to submerge. She couldn't defeat her father. She wanted to show him how strong she had gotten but she had failed "You can't even beat Hanabi, how more of a failure can you be. go and don't step foot in this house until you can defeat me." Hinata walked out of the estate with her head facing the floor crushed.

*end of flashback*

She gave a cold laugh, she would show her father and then she would impress Naruto maybe then he would acknowledge her. Little did she know that he already begun to notice her. Hinata reached her intended destination. She entered the forest seeing with no sign of any one there primarily because it was midnight. she quietly reached a tall tree that would provide her a resting place for the night, since she wasn't allowed to go home. She began to deeply try and think of a plan that would guarantee her father's approval along with having Naruto finally realize her feelings for him.

**2 hours later**

"You have got to be kidding, two hours and I still can't think of something" she said beginning to become even more depressed of her lack of hatching a well thought of plan. That's when she recalled reading something about a deal with the devil. She thought of her options. she could make this so called deal but she wasn't stupid, she knew what would happen if she did such thing. Too bad she didn't know he had been watching her for quite a while waiting for the best time to trick her into his devious plan.

* * *

Should I continue with the story?, it's up to you guys. Like I said before I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes, but I will try to do better next chapter, if you guys want me to keep going. Comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is chapter 2 like I said I'm working on the grammar and such. I'm open to suggestions. Please review and let me know what you think. the letters in bold mean the kyuubi is talking.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tomorrow

Devils P.O.V

For years, he had been watching her but of course he made sure she never knew or even had suspicions of anyone watching her. He wanted to see how she was with his own eyes. He wanted her soul no matter what the cost, but it was not only her soul that had him after her no it was all of her that want he wanted. She was like rare possession. He had never seen anyone so determined to help others and be accepted even if it was risking her own happiness. He wasn't interested in Naruto he was already part of a demon. He had lots of souls like him not of his time of course but souls that had lived many years before him. What he didn't have were people like Hinata. In fact, he had never taken any physical bodies, only souls but he wanted both Hinata's soul and body because she was that much intriguing. He wanted to have her and turn her into an evil servant that would do his dirty deeds and maybe he would have fun with her but in time, all in the course of time.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto walked through his empty kitchen unsure of why he couldn't sleep.

"**Worried about a certain indigo haired kunoichi aren't ya kit**" said the kyuubi. He was not sure why but after he returned from his 3 years of training he had been having different thoughts about Hinata he no longer thought she was weird . She had suppressed her stutter… well around others she had but she still did it around him. He would tease her of it but he would only do it to make her blush because it filled his stomach with the weird feelings that warmed him up. He didn't know why he felt funny around her. At first, he taught he was coming down with some sort of cold or something but he noticed that being around Hinata would cause this symptom. Being Naruto, he did what any rational person would do and he avoided her like the plague. He would run away when she was within 100 feet of him not to mention he almost knocked sakura out in the process of trying to get away. That later caused a cat and mouse chase across the village Naruto being the mouse and sakura the enraged cat. When she did find him she made him tell her what had him knocking her to the ground. He confessed and told her about how he was trying to avoid Hinata in order to prevent such feelings. She laughed for so long she almost passed out. Time passed before she told him he was being ridiculous and that he was getting to see her in a new light. After that eventful encounter, he was starting to wonder just how such a hyuga could make him feel such feelings. He could not put a name on it but he was starting to long for it.

"**Thinking about her aren't ya, your whipped kit," **said the kyuubi snapping him out of his thoughts "shut up fox" said Naruto. Not long ago had he seen Hinata walking around alone heading toward the forest. He was worried about her. He decided to give her some space because he did not want to intrude when she probably wanted to be alone. Whenever sakura wanted to be alone, Naruto always tried to cheer her up; this would earn him a blow to the head. He knew she would never hit him but he pushed that thought away. Concluding, Hinata would be best left alone he would speak to her tomorrow. It was time to stop hiding from her. However, this did not stop him from worrying about her.

'Why is this happening to me' thought Naruto frustrated

"**You really are that thick" said the fox "you need to get a clue kit or else you're just another lost case"**

'CAN YOU SHUT IT' thought Naruto it was not the time to start with the bastard. He decided that tomorrow he would talk to her.

* * *

Next chapter will have Hinata in it so review and let me know what you think of the story. Be nice please because I'm new to this.


End file.
